1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a non-contact charging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there has been a non-contact charging system including a cellular phone, as one of electronic devices, and a non-contact charger that charges the cellular phone in a non-contact manner (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-70610). In the non-contact charging system, when the cellular phone transmits a full charge command indicating completion of charging, the non-contact charger responsively transits to a charging stop state and then transmits a charging restart request confirmation command for confirming whether the cellular phone requests recharging.